


You’re here

by ajproctor



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-12
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28036515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajproctor/pseuds/ajproctor
Summary: If Joan and Kaz knew each other before they ended up in wentworth.
Relationships: Joan Ferguson/Karen "Kaz" Proctor
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	You’re here

Kaz laid on her bed, chest heaving in and out to the sound of the day. Her arms supported the back of her head, god she needed it after everything she was trying to take in. 

She wiped a few stray tears that had managed to let themselves loose though she was alone now and could cry all she wanted and needed. 

It all felt so heavy; the learning of Joan being apprehended and took to a psychiatric facility. She was just here - and Kaz could see the marks she had left along the walls and in the faces of the inmates that told her things she wasn’t quite ready to believe. 

To Kaz’ knowledge, Joan had been there a few months now and was only told in confidence by Vera, who she had pleaded with to get her to tell her Joan’s situation. For after hearing about the fire, she had fallen apart for the first time since she could remember... hoping to god that somewhere, Joan was okay and living like Kaz had always hoped for her like Joan had hoped for Kaz. 

Those childlike eyes fluttered back and fourth in front of Kaz, she saw the last time Joan laughed as they sat on the grass in the back garden. Then she felt the hardness of the bed under her back and was reminded of how it felt without her, after spending so long apart from someone she could hardly remember but could think so fondly about. 

There was no way Kaz had only just missed her. She felt Joan hugging her from the side then holding her down as she struggled, crying out for her. For something more than this. Joan had been everything. Now she was this character that the others had described, it couldn’t be true. 

Kaz hoped she wasn’t hurting too bad as to show it. That’s all she asked for. She hoped she was safe. She hoped she was breathing easy. She hoped she was being treated with care. She hoped she would return one day and - 

"Get up, Proctor".

Sitting up to see Linda’s stern face meeting hers in the mid morning light, her eyes wandered over to the space where she gestured her to join her. She sighed internally, not feeling like starting anything but wishing she could have some time and stood opposite Linda, leaning slightly on the door. 

"We’ve got a job for you", Linda said matter of factly, though a small smirk graced her lips as though it was a job Kaz wasn’t going to enjoy. Arms crossed over her chest, Kaz tilted her head to one side, inspecting Linda’s request. "And what’s that?" 

Before Linda could answer, Kaz stood up straight. Her mouth flew open though she covered it with her hands, her eyes searching for some reaction from the older looking woman who had stepped forward with the laundry basket, though she was unanswered.

"Ferguson’s gonna be sharing your unit. I’m sure we can count on your little crew to look after her", Linda said, turned and walked away as if it didn’t matter if Kaz wanted to or not. You didn’t ask to ask her twice. 

Joan looked around. She appeared in tact but maintained a lostness that Kaz couldn’t recognise. She wanted to and so she replaced the basket with her own small frame inside of Joans. 

"You’re here", Kaz whispered, sounding muffled in the thick of Joan’s teal jumper. She was afraid that the stricken Joan wasn’t going to reciprocate the hug until she felt those long arms wrap around her in return. "Kaz...” she breathed, Kaz in a new found state of relief that Joan really was here. "Yeah honey, it’s me".


End file.
